Eligible and Waiting
by LostMyPenName
Summary: Beautiful and eligible young Astrid Hofferson has managed to stay unmarried despite the numerous attempts to win her hand. Unbeknownst to everyone else, her sights have long been set on Berk's resident quirky inventor. If only he would propose to her. Historical/Victorian AU.
1. Chapter 1: Eligible

**I know I just started a new story like a few weeks ago, but I had this idea for a short 3-chap story, and I felt really inspired to write it, so here it is! This is a historical/Victorian style AU and while I did do some research for it, I did take some liberties in favour of the plot. I really hope you guys enjoy this and let me know what you think in the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Eligible

There was a bang, and his soot-covered hands quickly went to the window and pulled it open. A great deal of grey billowing smoke flooded out from the small third-story window adding to the stink in the air. The street below bustled, nobody seemed to pay any mind to the ruckus above them. The sound of the man coughing was drowned out by all the chattering and the loud clopping of hooves on cobblestone.

Astrid used her hand to delicately push open the small curtains of her carriage as it sat waiting by the dressmakers' shop across the street. She watched carefully as the man pulled out his handkerchief, waving it around in an attempt to clear the smoke from his upstairs room to little success. A small smile graced her lips as she watched, trying to keep from laughing. Heather, who sat next to her, nudged into her slightly to see what her friend was peering at.

"He's at it again is he?" Heather asked, shaking her head with an amused smile. "I'm telling you, one of these days he's going to start a fire up there. Mrs. Ack won't be happy when that happens." She turned to her brother who sat across from them. "Dagur have you had a chat with him at the gun shop as of late? What's he trying to invent now?"

He straightened, eyes blinking quickly as he turned to look towards them. "What?"

Heather sighed. "_Hiccup_, Dagur. Have you spoken to Hiccup."

"I've barely spoken to _anyone_ since we started planning this wedding," he grumbled, resting his chin in his hand. "We've been so busy preparing everything I haven't been able to go for a good hunt in months! What if my senses start to dull?"

"Don't be dramatic, it hasn't been that long. Besides, you'll have your hunt soon enough, you haven't forgotten the family tradition have you?"

He frowned. "Of course not, that's _why _I'm worried about my senses going dull." Dagur yanked out his pocket watch and glanced down at it. "How long is Mala going to take in there? She said she would only be picking her dress up, it's been nearly an hour now."

Heather looked out the opposite window, the one facing the small dressmakers' shop. "It has been awhile, do you think something's wrong with her dress?" she asked, turning to Astrid.

"Hm?" Astrid said, ripping her eyes from the carriage window. "What did you say?"

"What's wrong with you two?" she asked, clearly exasperated. "You go a few days without firing a gun and you're completely useless." She looked at her brother. "You should check on Mala, make sure nothing is amiss."

He frowned again. "What am I going to do in there? I don't know anything about dresses. Why don't you and Astrid go in?"

"She's _your _fiance," Astrid pointed out.

Dagur said nothing more, instead mumbling under his breath as he climbed out of the carriage. "Sometimes I do wonder about him," Heather said with a sigh and a shake of her head. "It took him some time to find a proper wife, I only hope it goes well."

"I wouldn't worry, they're so fond of each other," Astrid said. "Sometimes a little _too much _if you ask me, but their marriage will certainly be a happy one."

"It ought to. For his sake, and my father's."

"Your father has nothing to concern himself with. He can rest easy knowing his son is getting married in two weeks, and his daughter has a proposal from a good man on the way."

Heather held back a smile. "We don't know that."

"Heather, if Fishlegs doesn't propose to you by the end of the month, I'll eat my hat."

She snorted. "I'd like to see that."

"Yes, but I'm sure you'd rather have the proposal from Fishlegs," Astrid said with a smirk. "How long has it been since you and your family came to town? He's had eyes only for you ever since."

"And how about you?" she asked. "Are you expecting any proposals?"

"I wouldn't use the word _expecting_ really."

Heather crossed her arms. "You're _Astrid Hofferson_, you could announce that your dowry was three shillings and there still wouldn't be an eligible bachelor in all of Berk that wouldn't marry you in a heartbeat. " Astrid was pretty, _very _pretty. Her face was fair and clear, and her eyes were the bluest you'd ever seen. Gold hair that sparkled brilliantly when the sun hit her. Astrid had no illusions of her beauty, it was quite difficult for her to forget when every unmarried man within thirty years of her age made a point to constantly mention it. Worse even than that was the way they told her, as if she weren't already aware, as if she hadn't heard the exact same thing hundreds of times.

"Don't be ridiculous."

She waved a hand around. "Alright, perhaps that's an exaggeration, but you get the point I'm trying to make. You have plenty to choose from, any good man would marry you if you would only accept one."

"With the exception of Fishlegs of course," she reminded her.

Heather smiled in agreement. "With the exception of Fishlegs."

"You do have a point though, perhaps I should consider having my parents change my dowry to be _two shillings, _that ought to fend them off," she said folding her hands neatly into her lap.

Her friend huffed in frustration. "With that perspective, you'll be an old maid before you know it. Tell me the truth, are you waiting for every man in Berk to ask for your hand? By now, most have only relented because they know with complete certainty what the answer will be."

"Not _every _man."

"How about Gustav?"

"Too short."

"Eret?"

"Too tall."

"Snotlout?"

Astrid frowned. "That's not funny."

Heather pressed her lips into a smile to hold in a laugh. "It was only a jest." The carriage door clacked open as Dagur and Mala returned to their seats inside. "So?" she asked, looking between them anxiously.

"The dress was ill-fitting," Mala said. Her face stayed calm as it always did, but everyone could tell she was quite displeased. The wedding was scheduled to happen in only two weeks time, the whole thing had been decided rather quickly compared to most engagements, but they were determined to make it work.

Dagur took his fiance's' hand into his. "Nothing to fret over, the seamstress will be working around the clock to get it finished on time, won't she darling?"

"Yes, they said they would finish it before Tuesday. Plenty of time."

"Excellent." Astrid lifted a fist and banged the wall of the carriage behind her to notify the coachman. With a flick of the reigns, he sent the carriage rolling back down the busy street. "Pigeon shooting anyone?"

Heather gave her friend a tried look. "Really?"

"If we don't have time for a hunt the least we can do is go pigeon shooting." Her eyes flickered to Dagur, silently asking him for support in the matter. Shooting relaxed him, much like it did for her, and it had been far too long since either of them had a good round with their rifles.

Dagur's eyebrows popped up and he cleared his throat, trying to act nonchalant. "Yes, I would fancy a little pigeon shooting myself." He turned to Mala. "Nothing else on the schedule is there?"

"Well, there is the matter with the cake," she said, and Dagur visibly deflated at her words. "...Though I suppose I could send Throck to check it over if you wanted."

He held back from looking too. "If you wouldn't mind, it has been _so long_ since we've gotten any shooting in. You know how I love it so."

Mala smiled, putting a gentle hand to his face. "Of course dear, you have your rifles in the imperial I assume?"

"Never leave home without them," he said with a wide grin.

"Splendid, then it's settled," Astrid said, smiling at Heather who had her arms crossed and her lips pressed into a thin line. She turned back to the window next to her, sliding the glass open a crack. "My uncle's estate, sir!" she called out to the coachman, who gave her a small tip of his hat in response.

"We can go to my father's estate," Dagur said. "We have plenty of good pigeons up there, and Vorg is always available to release them for us."

Heather smirked at her friend. "Astrid doesn't shoot _real _pigeons anymore, she shoots these glass balls now. Flung from some strange catapult contraption that Hiccup built, you remember the one?"

"Oh, that trap-shooter thing?" Mala asked.

"He called it trapshooting, the device is a trap-launcher," Astrid corrected. "It's supposed to be more humane. No pigeons are killed when played."

Dagur scoffed. "What's the fun in that? I enjoy the killing."

"It's also meant to be less expensive, no need for a pigeon keeper."

"Less expensive?" Mala asked, skeptical. "Perhaps after several years, I imagine that device must cost a small fortune. How much did your uncle pay for it?"

Heather smiled mischievously. "Oh he didn't pay anything for it, Hiccup gave it to him."

"Gave?" Dagur sputtered. "What on earth for? In his financial situation, he must be completely mad to be giving things away like that."

"I wonder," Heather mused with a sly grin. "Seems Hiccup is trying to gain your uncle's favour, perhaps he hopes to have your hand in marriage. Though it's a futile effort, Astrid has absolutely no interest in marriage."

Astrid frowned. "That's not true, I'll marry when the time is right. And I'll have you know, Hiccup gave that machine as a gift in good-faith for all my uncle has done for him. Allowing him access to our family's acreage and such." Her eyes trailed back to the window and she sighed. "Besides, that was quite some time ago. I imagine if it was meant to gain my uncle's favour, Hiccup would have proposed already."

Heather let out a soft laugh. "I'd wager he wanted to, but you intimidated him too much. After how many auspicious young men you've rebuffed, anyone would feel uncertain of their prospects."

Astrid peeked out the window as her uncle's estate came into view. "Perhaps they need to reevaluate what they think makes them 'auspicious' in the first place." As they approached the gate, she noticed a man standing there, horse reins in one hand, his hat pressed to his chest with the other. "Oh blast it," she grumbled.

They all leaned closer to her side of the coach to see what it was. "Who's that?" Dagur asked.

"If I remember correctly that's Harald Forkbeard, he arrived in Berk not much longer than a month ago," Mala explained. "I believe he's a businessman...I think I heard someone call him that once."

By the way he stood there smiling at their carriage Astrid could already tell what he had come for. "Gods help me," she mumbled, shrinking into her seat. It was too late, he had already seen her, and he was already waving their coachman down, beckoning him to stop.

"One moment, Sir." She heard him say.

Heather, a hand over her mouth, stifled a giggle. Suppressing a scowl, Astrid put on a fake smile like a proper lady and shifted the window open so he could speak to her. "Are you lost, sir?"

"No, my lady," he replied, smiling up at her. "My name is Harald Forkbeard, you must've heard of me, I am a businessman and a traveller, and I-"

"I haven't," Astrid said.

He laughed. "I suppose that is understandable, this is my first time to Berk, and what a wonderful city this is. Would you mind coming out for a moment? I have an important matter of which to speak to you." Harald was handsome to say the least, tall with broad shoulders, blue eyes, and shiny blond hair slicked back neatly. She wasn't certain, but she guessed he was reasonably wealthy by his fine tailored clothes and the jewelled rings that adorned his fingers.

"I would, actually," she said. "I have plans to go pigeon shooting with my friends, so I would appreciate it if you could make this quick."

Harald seemed taken aback, but he didn't let that faze him. "Of course, whatever you wish," he said flashing a charming smile. "I come here as a man to you today, fair Astrid. Since the first day I laid eyes upon you I thought you were the most lovely maiden I had ever seen in my entire life. Not in all my travels had I come across a magnificent beauty such as you." Astrid had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"Poor sap doesn't know what he's up against," Heather whispered in a low voice.

From the side of his horse, Harald produced a large extravagant bouquet. "I knew right away that you were the only woman for me, and I'll-"

Astrid sighed. "Do you think you could skip to the end?"

He stopped and stared at her, confused. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're going to ask for my hand, yes?"

"Oh…uh…" he looked around to the others in the carriage, the weight of their eyes suddenly very apparent. "Yes, I was going to-"

"Thank you for the offer sir, but I will have to humbly decline," she said in a flat tone like she had said so many times before. Astrid looked to the coachman. "On our way, sir."

"Yes, my lady," he replied with a tip of his hat. Harald stood dumb-struck as the carriage pulled away from him, galloping through the gates and up the hill towards Finn Hofferson's estate. Once they reached the house, they all climbed out and walked around to the back where the open fields were. The catapult contraption that Hiccup had built sat in the grass below the last stone steps leading down.

They gathered, the three ladies holding their skirts and Dagur carrying the rifle cases. "So how does this odd thing work, Astrid?" he asked looking over it suspiciously. It wasn't very large, a long plank of wood nailed into the ground with a small round catapult attached to it. There was a barrier built between the device and where the shooter was to stand. With a series of cords going beneath it, each attaching to a different part of the launcher.

Astrid approached it, an armful of glass balls she had retrieved from a nearby chest. "I'll show you, it's simpler than it looks," she said, dropping the balls onto the soft grass. Her fingers moved deftly like she had done this a thousand times before. "You put the glass ball in here, then to pull this rope and hook the catapult-like this," she explained as she worked. "Now when you pull this cord like so, the glass ball will go flying upwards."

"You've gotten quite a bit of use out of this haven't you?" Heather said as she prepared her rifle, loading in her bullet and gun powder.

"I suppose."

"I think it's splendid," Mala said with a smile. "He should really consider patenting it, he could make a small business of this invention."

Heather nodded. "Odin knows it would do him some good. After his father cast him out I wasn't sure he'd be able to feed himself, let alone a wife if he ever managed to find one. Working at that old weapon shop is beneath his social standing, and it doesn't seem to pay him much of a wage at all."

"Shall we get to shooting then?" Astrid suggested. "I'll pull for whoever would like to shoot first."

"I'll take the first go at it," Dagur said enthusiastically as he grabbed his rifle and headed behind the launcher.

The conversation finally moved on to things of more substance and importance, Dagur and Mala's wedding, the new businesses coming to the city. Astrid was never the type to engage in gossip, and she found listening to it even less agreeable, especially when it was of things those participating did not understand.

Hiccup was a frequent topic of whispers amongst the well-to-do in Berk. As the son of the favoured and well-respected mayor, Stoick Haddock, his name was known to any and every resident. Unfortunately, he had managed to build himself quite the scandalous reputation. Someone like him, born in a wealthy and prestigious family like he was, should've become a scholar, or a businessman, or perhaps even succeeded his father as mayor. Instead of any of that, he had resolved to become an inventor, something that disturbed and enraged his lord father. Hiccup's relentless tinkering and long carefree horse rides through the valley gave him a reputation for being irresponsible and outlandish.

"What a shame," Mr. Larson whispered to his son, scornful eyes watching behind the counter as Hiccup used a grease-stained rag to clean off a blunderbuss rifle. "You take a look, Gustav, you could be born with status and money, but it's meaningless if you lack discipline. If you don't want to end up like _that, _always keep your sights forward."

Astrid glowered at the back of his head, wishing she should burn a hole right through it with her eyes. "Are you finished?" she asked sharply, arm crossed. "I don't have all day."

They both turned to look at her, Gustav's eyes lit up and a lascivious smile spread across his face. "Astrid! Good to see you, I was wond-"

"No," she said flatly. From the back of the room, she watched Hiccup's head pop up to see her standing there. Their eyes met for a brief moment before he quickly focused them back towards the blunderbuss in his hands. She returned her gaze to the men in front of her. "Well? Are you finished?"

They nodded, dipping out of her way bashfully. "Eyes forward remember?" Mr. Larson whispered, yanking his son by the arm. "A woman like her would only distract you from what's important."

Astrid inhaled sharply, that man _needed _to get better at whispering. "Good afternoon, sir. I have a rifle that needs repair," she said to Gobber, placing her gun on the counter with a thunk.

Gobber picked it up and looked over it quickly. "You're certain there's a problem miss? Last week you said the same thing but we couldn't find anything to repair."

"I would have it checked if you can," she said, eyes drifting towards the back of the shop. "You never can be too careful with guns these days."

He gave her a long stare. "Uh-huh, what's the problem exactly?"

"The problem?" she paused. "...it jams when I load it."

Gobber cocked his eyebrow at her. "So same as last time?"

"Do you want my money or not?"

He lifted his arms in defeat. "One rifle repair, you'll pay when you pick it up I imagine?" Astrid nodded. "Very well, I'll see you in a few days time."

"Thank you, sir." Her eyes lingered to the back for a moment before she turned and exited the small gunsmith shop. The streets were as disgusting as they always were, and it wasn't only the stench and the horse droppings. Anytime Astrid decided to travel to the town centre on her own she got ogled and leered at from every angle. Sometimes being an unmarried woman made her feel like a piece of meat in a tiger cage.

Astrid held her head straight and walked briskly towards her carriage, climbing in and shutting the door without meeting eyes with anyone walking by. She gave on knock on the front of the carriage and they started off towards home.


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting

**WOW, I was not expecting the number of follows/faves that I got for the first chapter. Thanks for all the support! I'm glad everyone seems to be really enjoying so far, I've always wanted to write a Victorian style AU for HTTYD. Let me know any thoughts you have in the reviews, I love to read your comments, and as mentioned before, the next chapter will be the last.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Waiting

Astrid twisted a strand of her hair around her finger, knees pulled up to her chest as she sat on her window bench. She held a wrinkled letter up to the morning light as it spilled in through her sheer white curtains. Her eyes scanned over the elegant penmanship, each word flowing beautifully from one to the other.

"_M'lady, _

_As usual, I thank you for your last letter. You don't know how much satisfaction it brings me to know that you find my conversation agreeable enough to continue writing me…"_

She paused to admire the dark smudge behind the word 'satisfaction' where he had undoubtedly written and erased countless different words until finally deciding on one.

"_Sometimes I wonder what part of me you find befitting to engage in conversation as we do. I cannot say many feel the same way you feel, certainly not Mrs. Ack. Sometimes I truly believe that woman wishes me ill for I often wake her at all times of the night..."_

Astrid laughed, biting the tip of her finger. The faint sound of horses approaching came from her window. Her eyes caught the sight of a carriage billowing clouds of dust and dirt as it advanced down their lane. Instead of standing to get dressed as she should, she turned back to the letter in her hand, eyes trailing over the words until she found her place.

"_I am very pleased to hear you and your uncle have been enjoying the trap launcher I built. Your suggestion that I try to patent my design is certainly a wise one. When I have the chance to I will write and send in my letter to be approved. _

_My father has been very distant since I moved out on my own, I think he believed I would return soon after. Sometimes it feels as if he is waiting for me to fail, sometimes it feels like everyone is waiting for me to fail. _

_I wish I could see you right now._

_Hiccup Haddock"_

Astrid lowered the letter, her expression now flat and solemn. Almost like clockwork, a knock came at the door. "Astrid," the familiar sound of her uncle's voice beckoned. "Heather and the others have come to fetch you for the hunt, shall I have Stormfly and your horse brought out?"

She took in a long breath. "Yes. Thank you, uncle. Tell the others I will be down in a moment."

"Of course," he said, then there was a pause. "You're alright?"

"I'm fine, uncle."

"You've seemed discouraged since that boy stopped coming around." Astrid said nothing. "He does know, doesn't he?"

"Knows what?"

"That you were the one who bid me allow him to test that contraption on our estate." The softness in his voice slowly faded away. "If that boy has _said_ something, or _done_ something, or _not _done something to cause you any distress, I'll have him-"

"_Uncle_," Astrid said in a warning tone. "I'm quite able to handle anything of the sort on my own, there's no need to take any action on my behalf."

He cleared his throat and calmed himself. "Yes, of course."

Astrid smiled gently to herself. "I do appreciate the thought though, thank you. Please do tell my friends that I will be right down."

"Certainly," he said, his footsteps quietly moving back down the hall.

The floor was cold, and she winced as her bare feet touched to it. She scurried across the room, pulling open her top dresser drawer where all her letters were kept hidden in a coffee can. Astrid delicately folded the letter exactly as it had been, and placed it inside. Her fingers brushed against all the small papers inside, and she lifted the last she had received. She bit her lip, glancing to the door before unfolding it and looking over the words written in perfect cursive.

"_M'lady, _

_I thank you for your last letter. Somehow, you seem to always know precisely what to write to make me feel better. The patent letter is going splendid, I should have it sent out by the end of the week. I am unsure of how long it will take to get a reply, soon I hope._

_I despair that the frequency of our letters should have to stop. As much as I love to read your words, I will no longer have quite the time I've had to write to you. My work at the gun shop has increased, as well I am now working on a new invention. I can't wait to show you when I have finished._

_I also fear our letters are not appropriate for an unmarried gentleman and young lady. My current reputation only complicates matters further. I do not wish for my involvement with you to cause you or your family any trouble. I hope one day my social position will become where I can speak to you openly._

_Hiccup Haddock."_

Astrid scowled down at the letter. "You selfish bastard," she muttered.

The door slammed open with a bang and she shoved the drawer shut in shock. Heather looked over to her friend, still in her nightgown, hair in a twisted mess. "You're not dressed?"

Astrid looked down at herself. "It appears not."

"Well for the love of Thor, get dressed!" she exclaimed. "We don't have all day to wait around for you. My brother is in a frenzy, he's certain if he doesn't catch something good to present to Mala their marriage will fail. And I already-" she stopped and looked at the letter in Astrid's hand. "What's that?"

"A letter."

"Someone wrote you? Is it important?"

Astrid shook her head. "No, it's an old letter," she said wistfully, folding it back up and tucking it discreetly into her dresser drawer. "I'm sorry I was distracted, I'll get dressed right away."

Heather watched her friend's thoughtful expression as she gathered up her petticoat and stockings. "Is everything alright Astrid?"

She smiled. "Of course, you can wait with the others as I dress." Her friend only nodded, pulling the door shut and walking off to join her brother and company.

Astrid pulled her nightgown over her head and began dressing herself. That morning they were to head out on a hunt for Dagur's wedding. It was their family tradition for the groom to kill and present their prize to their bride before the wedding, his grandfather had done it, his father Oswald had done it, and now Dagur was to do it. Failure meant that the marriage was to be a misfortunate one. Anxious didn't even begin to describe him.

Though the wedding was approaching quickly, Astrid felt more distracted than ever. Not but two days earlier Fishlegs had proposed to Heather, and of course, she accepted the offer. It was of no surprise to Astrid, she had repeatedly predicted that it would come sooner rather than later. Though she felt happy for her friend, she couldn't help but feel a creeping bitterness overcome her. Often she wished women were the ones expected to propose to men, instead of having to wait for one. Astrid was many things, but patient was not one of them.

She stepped in front of her standing mirror, looking over herself in her riding clothes and sighed. "_What a shame,_" she said to herself, in that same obnoxious tone those awful prudish ladies would oft say when they thought Astrid couldn't hear them. _She's going to grow old and let all her beauty go to waste, and for what? _She could hear their shrill, self-righteous voices echoing in her ears. Astrid turned from the mirror, she wanted to shoot something. With long fast strides, she grabbed her rifle case and headed out the door.

"Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi, oi, oi!" Snotlout cried out his family's hunting call as he hopped off his horse and grabbed the dead fox, holding it up triumphantly for all to see. His hound Hookfang paced around him sniffing the ground in circles.

As Astrid clapped along with everyone, she leaned in towards Heather. "Remind me again why we brought him along?"

"Mala's second cousin Throck is hoping to propose to Ruffnut," she began quietly. "Of course there's no taking Ruffnut without Tuffnut, and Tuffnut decided to invite Snotlout, and here we are."

"One for Snotlout, zero for everyone else," he said smugly.

Astrid sighed. "Let's hope this hunt will be a fast one." With two fingers at her lips, she made a high-pitched whistle. From above the trees, the distant sound of a caw could be heard, as a pale, bluish-grey peregrine falcon swooped down and latched to Astrid's gloved hand. "That's a good girl," she said with a smile, taking a rabbit from Stormfly's sharp talons.

"There seems to be a tie," Heather said with a cool smile. Holding back sniggers, the group all turned to applaud Astrid.

Snotlout scowled. "Not much of an accomplishment," he snorted. "You didn't even shoot the rabbit yourself."

"Don't fret Snotlout, we already know who the more competent marksman is, don't we?" she asked, well knowing the answer. His face turned red and he gave his reins a good flick, sending him off into the forest, his hound Hookfang running alongside his horse. Snotlout had been one of Astrid's more persistent suitors, asking for her hand again and again. It only took her out-shooting him at a game of targets to finally stop his futile attempts. She supposed his pride was too large for him to ever consider marrying a woman who bested him at marksmanship.

Heather snickered. "You shouldn't tease him so, you know how huffy he gets."

"Oh he'll be fine," Fishlegs said smiling.

There was the faintest sound of a gun firing in the distance, and everyone glanced around to see where it came from. "Has he gotten so far ahead already?" Ruffnut asked.

"Can't be, perhaps there are other hunters about?" Throck suggested.

Astrid snapped her reigns. "Either way, let's be off before he gets too far ahead or gets himself shot." Everyone nodded and they took off further into the woods after him.

The hunt was a good one, and one Astrid had desperately needed. The distraction was good for her, as a woman grown with no husband, her days were frequently left with nothing to do but read. When Heather, Ruffnut, and Mala were all busy, she had little to occupy herself with. Spending time alone with a group of gentlemen was certainly not appropriate, and most other ladies their age had no interest in shooting or hunting. Most spent their days going on walks or drinking tea, or some other terribly boring thing.

By the end of the morning, everyone had managed to kill something, and Dagur had managed to shoot a good, fat pheasant to present to Mala, which pleased him greatly. Even Fishlegs, who wasn't known for being the best at using a rifle, was able to kill a small grouse. "I'd say we've all done well today lads," he said as they trotted out of the woods.

"We'll be chucking this over a good fire tonight," Ruffnut said grinning as she held up their prize of a small brown hare. "Or perhaps in a stew."

"Definitely a stew," Tuffnut said nodding.

Fishlegs' beagle Meatlug turned to look, her ears pricking. "What is it girl?" he asked, looking around.

Dagur grabbed his rifle, eyes darting around the trees that surrounded them. "She's caught a scent? Another animal, a fox or a rabbit perhaps?"

Everyone began looking around for the source, hoping for one more kill before they returned.

Snotlout's hands popped up, his rifle ready to shoot. "A deer!" he called out. Astrid's eyes flickered quickly between him and what he aimed at, lunging forward and yanking his rifle by the strap. It fired into the treetops, a flock of birds rushed to the sky like a gust of wind. "Blast it! What are you doing?"

"That's no deer," she said angrily. "Have a good look at it before you fire!"

Everyone turned to see what it was, a ways back something was there. Upon further inspection, they could all see it indeed was no deer, rather a man on horseback. Not any man either, it was Hiccup and his black steed Toothless. "Hiccup?" Heather murmured.

"What's he doing out here?" Tuffnut asked to no one in particular. "He doesn't hunt."

"_Doesn't_ or _can't_?" Snotlout asked with a scoff.

Astrid glared at him. "You're in no position to be chastising anyone for their hunting skill after you nearly shot a man thinking him a deer." He only frowned and crossed his arms at that.

"Should we go over there and say something?" Dagur asked.

Ruffnut gave a look of disapproval. "No."

"We shouldn't associate with him, there'll be gossip tomorrow if we do," Fishlegs pointed out.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "From who? The trees?"

"He looks unharmed, a little startled maybe," Throck said. "We should leave him be, he probably doesn't want any trouble from us."

Astrid watched him, his eyes met with hers and her heartbeat quickened. For a moment they just stared at each other through the branches, then he turned Toothless around and they went off in a flash.

"Damn that horse of his is fast," Dagur said watching as he went.

"Deathly quiet too," Fishlegs added.

Ruffnut scoffed. "Gave it the most moronic name though, who names their horse _Toothless_?"

"See that? Throck's right. He's off, and we should be too. Mala is waiting for us," Heather said, prodding her brother in the arm. "Astrid. Astrid let's go."

Her eyes snapped from where Hiccup had been to her friend. "Of course." Her brows furrowed and her face twisted into a frown as they continued out towards the long empty valley that led to town. She didn't understand Hiccup, not in the slightest.

Not a few months ago she was certain he would ask for her hand. He was shy, that was for certain, she could still remember the look on his face when she gave him that chaste kiss beneath the old willow tree. It was unladylike of her, and there would most certainly be a scandal if anyone was to find out, but she didn't care. Hiccup swore a thousand times that he wouldn't tell anyone, but his deep blush made it clear to her that he had enjoyed it. At least that's what she thought at the time. Now she wasn't so sure _what _he liked or wanted or anything of the sort. Their letters had been plentiful no so long ago, but now, for reasons she couldn't fathom he believe it better they stayed apart. It seemed as if he avoided her like the black death. If he didn't fancy her, she wished he would come out and say it. Her feelings didn't need protecting, least of all from him.

"Is something the matter?" Astrid turned towards her friend, then she noticed the birdie lying in the grass near her feet. Using her foot she picked up the bridie with her racket, tossing it up and down in her hand a few times. "_Astrid_," Heather repeated, arms crossed. "Usually you're so skillful at badminton, something must be on your mind for you to miss so many times."

Astrid sighed. "You must've known Fishlegs would propose didn't you?"

Heather stared at her, momentarily confused. "I suppose he was quite cordial towards me, but a gentleman makes no advances before engagement if that's what you have in mind."

"He was kinder though, wasn't he? Sought you out for conversation, or at the very least exchanged pleasantries when you passed each other in the street?"

"Well certainly," Heather said, this only deepened Astrid's scowl. She paused, stopping to stare at her friend again. "Wait, Astrid, are you...thinking of marriage? _You?_"

Astrid moved to the side, putting down her racket and the bridie. "I can think of marriage once in a while can't I?"

Heather moved around the badminton net and leaned on the post. "But you have someone in mind?"

"Perhaps."

"And they don't fancy you? _You_?"

She sighed. "Stop saying 'you' that way."

Heather left her racket by the post and moved towards her friend. "I'm only surprised, I thought with how many suitors you've turned away that you had no interest in ever getting married at all. Who would've thought you were interested in someone this whole time." Astrid said nothing, sitting down in one of the lawn chairs. "...He doesn't care for you?"

"Once I believed he did, now I'm not so sure."

She crouched down in front of Astrid and took her hands into her own. "Tell me, what kind of a right fool could've had Astrid Hofferson's heart but chose to squander his chance with her?"

"A complete buffoon," Astrid scoffed, looking off to the side, "a stubborn, idiotic, selfish, imprudent, utterly confounding…!" The rest of the words got stuck in her throat, suddenly her chest hurt again. "...clever, brave, compassionate, determined, absolutely brilliant man."

Heather looked up at her in astonishment. "Oh, Astrid."

"It's of no consequence anymore," Astrid said, pulling her hands away and standing up. "If he doesn't want to marry me enough to ask, then there's nothing more to say about the matter is there?"

"You'll find someone," Heather tried to reassure her.

Astrid sighed. "I don't want _someone_."

"They won't be _someone _when you find them, but you will, and whoever this man is, he'll regret losing you for the rest of his life, I'm certain of it."

"I suppose," Astrid said, biting her lip. She wasn't so sure he had lost her, it felt more like she had lost him.

"Come," Heather said, standing up and brushing the grass from her skirt. "Let's not talk of trifles like marriage and men any longer." She returned to the other side of the net, taking her racket with her as she went. "You promised me a good game of badminton, and as of yet you haven't delivered."

Astrid let a small smile out, picking up the birdie and her racket, twirling it in her hand. "Don't worry Heather, you'll have it."


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding Bells

**Sorry it's been a while, I finished my exam week and took some much-needed time to rest and also spend Easter with my family. Here's the final chapter of this short story, I hope you've all enjoyed it, I really enjoyed writing this one. And for anyone who reads my other stories, I should be back to updating them semi-regularly again soon. **

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Wedding Bells

It was a picture-perfect day, the sun was up and bright as ever, a light breeze in the air rustled the trees and grass oh so gently. A perfect day for a perfect wedding. The hof house was simply glowing in the morning sunlight, decorated with gold ribbon and hundreds of white flowers. Neither family had spared any expense, and it showed.

Dagur paced back and forth across his dressing room floor, nervously tugging at his collar. His sister's hand reached out and stopped him, moving up and deftly fixing his cravat back into place. "Now stop touching it," she said, taking a step back to look him over. "You look simply dashing, you need not worry so much."

"Do I?" he asked, anxiously looking into the standing mirror. "Because I wanted to go with red, but Mala insisted that we stick with white and gold, but red really is my signature colour-"

"Heather's right," Astrid interjected. "You look _very_ dashing, there's nothing to worry about."

"I suppose I do look rather handsome," he said looking over himself a second time. "I really should consider adding more variety into my wardrobe don't you think?"

Heather and Astrid exchanged smiles. "Yes, but for now let's worry about the wedding shall we?"

Dagur cleared his throat and straightened. "Yes, yes, of course."

"We should check on Mala, but if you need someone to stay with you, I can have Throck fetched," Heather offered, moving towards the door.

He shook his head, still looking at himself in the mirror. "No, I'm quite alright. You two make sure Mala is well taken care of, she is the bride after all."

They both nodded as they exited, shuffling down the hall and into the room Mala was dressing in. She looked absolutely lovely in her white gown, with lace, gold detailing and cotton tulle to puff it all up like a storybook princess. Ruffnut and Atali were also dressed in their bridesmaid gowns, their dresses were similar but simpler, white with gold.

Heather smiled. "You look positively splendid, Mala."

"Thank you, that's very of you kind to say." She looked over Astrid and Heather, noticing they were still in their day clothes. "You haven't gotten a chance to change?"

"No, we were checking up on my brother, but we will now." Mala nodded.

Astrid and Heather retrieved their dresses from the back closet, having kept them there since they purchased them. Mala had wanted to keep as much of a surprise as they could for the guests. In truth, Astrid had been more than happy to pack it away from home, she didn't like looking at it much. Bridesmaids dresses were not very different than wedding gowns, only a little less extravagant. Uncle Finn had told Astrid as a child that the reason was related to tricking evil spirits who wanted to kidnap the bride. Whatever the reason, she couldn't help but dislike the tradition. Looking at, and especially wearing anything that reminded her of weddings did nothing to please her.

"How do I look?" Heather asked, giving a spin in her dress. The white and gold matched Mala's gown but it wasn't as puffy or detailed.

Astrid smiled. "You look beautiful, that design was a good choice."

"I thought so, my mother always said narrow dresses suited me." Heather looked at Astrid. "You should've gone with off the shoulder like I suggested, puffed sleeves always look nice when they're off the shoulder."

"That would've been too showy, we don't want to upstage the bride now do we?" Astrid asked as she turned towards the mirror. It was a pretty dress to be certain, simple with a boatneck and short puffed sleeves. She looked like a bride, and that made her heart sink. "...Shall we go then?" Heather looked at her friend, put her hand on her back, and they walked to the door together.

The guests all filed into the hof house, family all in the first three rows, the rest behind them. Most of the faces were familiar, Astrid could see Finn sitting on the groom's side, chatting with the men around him. Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs were also not far off, sitting together near the back. Closer to the front she noticed Stoick Haddock, though he wasn't especially close to either family, as mayor he was obliged to attend most notable events. Mala and Dagur represented two very powerful houses, their union was undoubtedly an important one.

Her eyes made another quick sweep of the room, looking for someone, someone she knew wouldn't be there. He never came to large social gatherings such as weddings. Despite being fully aware of this, she still felt disappointed when she couldn't find him.

The music started, signaling that the wedding was to begin. Gothi stood up at the front of the hof house in her finest white robes. Dagur and Mala stood across from each other, holding hands, smiles wide, and eyes locked. The bridesmaids stood in order behind the bride, Heather, Astrid, Atali, and lastly Ruffnut. As soon as Gothi finished wrapping the ceremonial cloth around Dagur and Mala's hands, they kissed and the guests stood from their seats to applaud. The cheering continued as they made their way down the aisle and out the hof house doors, as ladies stood outside throwing white flower petals over their heads.

The guests reconvened at the great hall for dancing and refreshment. Dagur and Mala began the festivities with a speech of appreciation to all who had come to celebrate their union. Astrid lifted her glass up with the others as Mala made a toast. "To love!" everyone cheered as they drank from their glasses.

The small orchestra started to play waltz music, and Astrid shuffled away from the centre to allow others to begin dancing. A few men dared to ask her for a dance, but she turned them all away. Normally she might accept a few, but tonight she was not in a dancing mood. Tonight all she wanted was for the festivities to end so she could go home and rip her damned bridesmaid dress right off. She looked down at it again and scowled, fingers tugging at the gold detailing. It was a beautiful dress, but Astrid hated the sight of it.

"May I have this dance m'lady?"

Her head whipped around faster than she knew it could, Astrid would recognize his voice anywhere, that nasal quality it had distinguished it from all the other clear, plummy voices surrounding her. "Hiccup?"

He smiled sheepishly, and extended an open hand out towards her. "May I?"

She slowly took his hand and nodded, still a little surprised by his presence. Hiccup was never the type to enjoy parties or balls, he always avoided going. It was one of the many quarrels he and his father had. The obligation Stoick had to attend all notable social events extended to his young son. Despite the expectation, Hiccup was almost never seen at balls or weddings or anything, especially not since leaving home.

"Dagur mentioned you were invited, but I never thought you to actually attend," Astrid said as they walked together to the dance floor.

"I almost didn't," he admitted, placing his other hand on her waist.

Astrid followed suit, putting hers on his shoulder. They began slowly dancing as the music gradually picked up in speed. "Is that so."

He nodded. "I confess I was a little apprehensive about coming tonight. I was pacing about my room wondering if I should or not."

"I don't blame you, this is the first event you've been to since leaving home. Did your father see you?" she asked looking around.

"It's not about my father," he said. "Something much more terrifying, really."

Astrid couldn't help but smile at his joking tone. "Terrifying is quite a dramatic word, sir."

"It is, m'lady."

"You must be a very brave man to have come."

"On the contrary, I'm quite the coward," Hiccup said, eyes drifting away from hers. "I've never been more scared to do anything in my life, and I've made all the excuses in the world not to do it. I nearly convinced myself not to come tonight too."

She stared at him. "What made you change your mind?"

"I…" he started, his eyes slowly moving to meet hers. Their faces were so close together, how long had it been since they were this close? She could see straight into him, see how nervous he was. "I wanted to see you."

Her eyes moved away and she scoffed. "That's laughable, with how much you've avoided me as of late. You've had plenty of chances to talk to me, yet this is the first I've heard you speak in weeks. I assumed you had developed a distaste for me."

"Of course not!" he said a little too loudly. A few eyes drifted towards them and he shrank, lowering his voice as they continued to dance. "I would never feel that way."

"If that's the case, why didn't you say anything in the forest? Why did you ignore me every time I came to the gunshop? Why did you stop sending me letters?"

"I'm sorry, I worried what people would think. You're an unmarried lady, to be seen with me like that would be-"

"Inappropriate?" Astrid finished his sentence. "Don't you think that's something I could've decided on my own? You never cared how other people saw _you_, why should you presume it's different for me?" She sighed, dropping her hands as the song ended. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"I did, I do! It's not that I thought you would, but I was going to...I...I had never planned to stay away for good. I only needed time," he tried to explain.

She stared at him, unsure how to feel. Astrid wanted so badly to be angry at him, but when she saw him there, fidgety and abashed, she couldn't help but want to forgive him immediately. "You needed time for _what?_"

"W-what? Oh, uh...I…" Hiccup looked like he was close to fainting how nervous and sweaty he was.

Astrid nodded with a frown. "I see," she said curtly, turning and leaving the dance floor with long angry strides. As she walked towards the end of the room where the banquet was being held, a hand tapped on her shoulder. "I have nothing more to say," she said sharply, expecting to find Hiccup behind her.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" It wasn't him. She recognized the man vaguely, someone she had rejected once, though his named escaped her. Hroar? Lars perhaps? There were two men she knew named Lars, she wasn't sure which he might be if that was indeed his name.

She sighed. "I do not wish for a dance at this time, sir."

"Oh, but you look so stunning when you dance, my lady."

He was trying to be playful, but she wasn't having it. "I believe I made myself perfectly clear when last I spoke."

"If you danced with _him_," he began, and Astrid's eyes narrowed, "surely a noble beauty such as yourself can grant one more dance for me?"

"Feel free to speak your mind, sir. No need to insinuate."

He looked at her, confused. "My lady?"

Astrid glared at him. "If you have any quandary with my choice of dancing partner, you can tell me candidly as a gentleman should."

"Oh of course I have no quandary," he said, trying to laugh it off. "It was a lovely gesture, you are as generous as you are beautiful. Truly the mark of an excellent wife-to-be."

"_Generous_, I see." Astrid crossed her arms. "I'm sorry to tell you sir, but I only dance with whom I _want _to dance. Generosity has nothing to do with it," she said. "And before you ask again, I _do not _wish to dance with _you_."

Astrid turned on her heel, but before she could take a step forward, she found Hiccup standing only a few yards away, a wooden box clutched in his hands. She stared at him for a moment, with him staring back, then she turned the other way, slipping quickly to the back of the ballroom and out the door.

"Astrid," she heard him call out as he followed after. She looked to him, but said nothing. "I'm used to the way people talk about me. You didn't have to defend me to him."

She frowned. "No I didn't, I suppose you'll say I'm _generous _now?"

Hiccup sighed and slowly approached her. "Alright, I deserved that." There was a pause, the wind blew through the grass and trees with a great whooshing sound. "I'm afraid you've misunderstand my intentions."

"You haven't exactly made it easy," she retorted, using her hands to smooth out her gold hair. It shone so bright in the sun that it seemed to almost blind him at times. "You think you have to do everything on your own, you hardly ever told me about your struggles, and then you stopped talking to me entirely."

Hiccup nodded. "You're right," he said. "I was a coward, I didn't have the confidence to come to you as I was. As I still am I suppose."

Astrid shook her head, she still didn't understand. "I never listened what they said, what anyone said. You knew that. You knew that better than anyone."

"I know," he agreed. "Even though I never cared what they said about me, it was different when I thought about what they might say about you. I didn't want you to lose friends, or worse even, your family the way I did."

"What was your brilliant plan then? To never speak to me again?" she asked, completely flabbergasted. "You're a smart man Hiccup, but sometimes you're the biggest fool I know."

"It wasn't…" he sighed. "It wasn't like that, those were only excuses, I know that now. I didn't...listen, just open this will you?" Hiccup held the box out for her to take.

She eyed it from afar. "What is it?"

Hiccup walked closer to her, putting the box directly into her hands. "This is what I was working on, I was making it for you. Well, I made it for you." It was a rather large box, thick and rectangular, made of dark brown wood. Astrid looked over the box suspiciously before carefully opening it, inside was a strange gun. It looked like a pistol, but it had a peculiar design that she had never seen before. She took it out, it was a little heavier than she expected, but the balance was good. "It's a new type of gun I'm working on, that's the first of its kind. See those bullets there?" he said directing her attention back to the box.

Astrid put the gun back in a took out one of the small pieces of metal. It didn't look like any type of bullet she'd ever seen, bullets looked like little balls, this was a small cylinder with a slightly pointed end. "This is a bullet?"

"It's a new type of bullet, the point is the projectile, the part at the back holds the gunpowder see?" he explained. "It's similar to a paper cartridge. This way all you have to do is insert the bullet in the back there, no need fussing around with loading anymore. It also doesn't jam as easily, I know you've been having trouble with that."

"Trouble with jamming?"

"Well, you have to get your gun fixed so often."

Astrid laughed. "You really are a fool, Hiccup. I only went to see _you_. Of course, you always hid in the back anyway."

"...Oh."

She put the bullet back into the box and brushed a hand over the gun, feeling the cold metal against her fingertips. "It's wonderful, thank you," Astrid said.

"That's what I was working on all this time, I know you must have wondered," Hiccup explained, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I was...when you saw me in the forest that morning...I was testing it, seeing how it fired. I wanted to talk to you...really, but everyone was there, all your friends." He sighed. "I didn't want to embarass you."

"You don't embarrass me."

Hiccup smiled weakly. "But they don't know, do they?"

"No...they don't…" she murmured, looking down at the gun. Suddenly she regretted begin so angry.

"You were hunting right? I saw you had your rifle with you."

Astrid nodded. "I was."

"I know you don't always use pistols, I haven't worked out how to make rifles yet...I wish I had more time to work on it."

She shook her head. "Hiccup, it's perfect."

Hiccup looked over at her sheepishly. "Of...of course someday I'll make you a rifle if you want one. Once I've sorted it all out I could make you as many rifles you'd like, make you anything you wanted me to, really. If...if you…" his eyes wandered the floor below. "If you'd...do me the honour of…" Hiccup cleared his throat and tugged at his neck scarf. "Of...being my wife…?"

Astrid's eyes darted to meet his, she almost didn't believe her ears. "...Your _wife_?"

"I wanted to come to you as a better man, I know I'm not much as I am now. I don't have very much money, and I don't have a house or a estate yet, but my trap launcher patent was accepted very recently and I plan to start selling as soon as I can. Gobber thinks I could make a good fortune with that, and maybe even the gun design if I manage to get a patent for that too. I believe I will have my things in order promptly, I'm certain I'll be able secure a good future for you and-"

"Hiccup," she interrupted him.

He had a expression of utter terror, and he swallowed hard, eyes never leaving her. "Yes?"

"My parents recently lowered my dowry to three shillings. I hope that won't be a problem."

Hiccup stared at her, he seemed saddened by this. "You don't have to protect my feelings m'lady, if you do not wish to marry me I hope you can tell me honestly like you have all the others." His foot moved to leave, his head slowly dipping downward.

Astrid touched his arm and he stopped, eyes flashing to meet hers. "Three shillings is my dowry," she repeated, staring into his eyes. "Tell me if that's a problem or not."

He furrowed his brows, slightly confused. "Of course not, I'd take _two shillings_, I'd take nothing at all. The only thing I want is you."

She paused. "Because I'm beautiful?"

Hiccup chuckled. "There's no doubting that, but...I want to marry you because...well, because you're _Astrid_." His eyes drew to the floor, and she could see the slight blush on his face. "You're the strongest, bravest, wisest, most reliable person I know. I don't think I'd ever meet someone who could compare to you if I waited a thousand years."

Her heart fluttered and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him right then and right there, but she restrained herself. "Yes," she finally said breathlessly.

"P-pardon me?"

"I say yes," she repeated.

Hiccup blinked. "To my proposal…?"

Astrid couldn't help but laugh. "Hiccup Haddock, you are the most stubborn, foolhardy, utterly confounding man I have ever met. But you are also compassionate, brave, intelligent, and absolutely brilliant...and I will gladly marry you."

"Astrid, Astrid I...I lov-" before he could finish, she had moved forward to kiss him. It was quick and discreet, with his face cupped in her hands. They pulled away from one another, looking around anxiously to make sure nobody had seen them. Fortunately everyone was still inside enjoying the festivities. It was a short kiss, but it left them both breathless. "I love you, Astrid Hofferson."

"I love you, Hiccup Haddock." Then she gave him a swift whack on his arm. He yelped and began rubbing the sore spot with his hand. "_That _was for ignoring me for so long, I expect you won't treat your fiance that way?" He nodded, and she gently took his hand and pulled him away behind a cluster of trees. There, she kissed him again, but it wasn't a peck this time. It was an intense, fervent kiss. Her hands held the back of his head, and his felt naturally to her waist. When the two finally pulled away, they were both panting, still in each others arms.

Hiccup smiled that adorable lopsided smile he always had. "And what was that for?"

"Everything else."


End file.
